havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Enter Sandman
"Enter Sandman" is the 69th episode of Haven and the seventeenth episode of season 5. Synopsis Dwight and Charlotte try to free Audrey from the Sandman's stasis. Duke tries to help Seth recover his memories. Plot (Note: Dream world will be in italics) ''Audrey'''' is busy at home planning her upcoming wedding and is on the phone making arrangements. She tries on her dress and looks in the mirror, imagining telling her husband-to-be that she'll be his wife.'' Nathan finds a comatose Audrey and Grayson in the classroom. The sandman is standing in a corner, and Nathan demands to know what happened to Audrey. The Sandman stares at him and then says that he's sorry but Audrey is gone. Seth is doing an episode of his Darkside Seekers web show, interviewing a security guard in a parking lot where strange things happen. She reluctantly describes how she saw a woman passing through the wall of a shipping container, and gives Seth ten minutes to get off the property. Seth opens up the container and is surprised to find Duke inside. Duke recognizes him but Seth doesn't remember him, and Duke tells him not to tell Audrey and Nathan where he is. Seth doesn't know them, either, or Haven. He does remember Duke's description of a Rougarou,Shot in the Dark but doesn't remember encountering it. Seth figures that Duke is insane and quickly leaves. Charlotte takes Nathan to the room where Sandman is holding all of the supposedly exiled violators in comas. She says that Sandman is with Dwight and is trying to walk things out, but Nathan isn't convinced. Dwight asks Sandman what happened, and Sandman refuses to explain why he rendered Grayson and Audrey comatose. He finally says that it wasn't an accident, and Dwight tells him to wake up Audrey. Sandman says that he's keeping her and closes his eyes. Sandman, Henry, comes visits Audrey and she's glad to see him despite the fact it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. Henry says that he couldn't wait any longer and they kiss and he promises that after the wedding she is his forever. Duke follows Seth and tries to get him to remember Haven. He wants to know if forgetting Haven is permanent, and points out that Seth will have an exclusive scoop on the town's strange disappearance. Henry returns to consciousness and discovers that Dwight has handcuffed him to his chair. Angry, Henry says that he went to the Guard for help and they decided to use him instead. He explains that nobody cared about him except Audrey so he wanted her, and says that he can keep her forever once she commits to him. Nathan sits with the comatose Audrey, and says that he's going to keep talking to her about their awesome life in Haven where they're the heroes. Duke shows Seth footage of his show in Haven, but Seth only sees a blank screen. Despite that, Duke can see it all. Seth mentions mermenThe Tides That Bind and Troubles and then realizes that he has no idea what he's saying. Henry says that when Audrey marries him in the dream, she will make the choice to accept him fully and then he'll have her for the rest of his life. He's telling Dwight because there's nothing he can do to stop him, and no one can get into his world unless he invites them. Henry warns Dwight that if he kills him then all of his victims will be lost. Dwight realizes that Henry can't control them, and Henry says that he can manipulate them into doing what they want. He concentrates and one of the sleepers goes into convulsions and then dies. Henry tells Dwight to check on them. Once Dwight confirms the woman is dead, Henry insists that Dwight made him kill her. Dwight warns that he has a Trouble and there's always a downside, and promises to use it against Henry. Henry warns that if someone comes at him then he'll rip the other sleepers apart, starting with Audrey. Audrey assures Henry that their wedding couldn't come fast enough. Grayson arrives in chauffeured limo, and Henry welcomes his best man. Grayson hesitates and then speaks and confirms that he hears them. Audrey thanks him for hiring the band and the chauffeur, Rigley, says that Grayson must be well connected. Henry leads him off and then kills him. In the real world, Rigley dies. Back in the dream world, Henry rejoins Audrey and Grayson, and takes Grayson to the bar to get an espresso martini. Duke tells Seth that they need to shake up his memories, and reminds him of how he helped him save Nathan with one of his inventions. Seth wants the aether detector back, and Duke insists that something specific draws him back to the memory of the mermen. As they talk, Seth remembers seeing a merman as a kid, and the video on the screen becomes visible to him. All of Seth's memories come back and he says that they have to go back to Haven. But Duke hesitates, insisting that Haven is a cancer that he can't get out of him. Seth says that Duke wants closure and he knows what they need to do next. At the Haven school, Dwight tells Charlotte what's going on. She wants to go into the dream world, pushing into her illusion before Henry can alter his memories. They go back in and Charlotte approaches Henry on her own with a bottle of water. He knows who she is, and Charlotte wants Henry to put her in his dream world rather than spend her life in Haven. Henry wonders why he should give her a paradise, and Charlotte assures him that she hasn't been with anyone that's willing to be with him. She leans in and strokes his scarred face, and Henry says that he can't because he loves Audrey. Charlotte says that he can have more than one woman, and Henry grabs her hands and says that he knows she wants to take Audrey away from him. He renders Charlotte unconscious and says that he won't let her. Charlotte appears at the wedding gazebo and runs over to Audrey. She starts to explain what's going on, and then Henry wipes changes her memories so she thinks she's Audrey's maid of honor. Later, Charlotte helps Henry get ready for the wedding. She wonders why the wedding is happening so fast, and Henry says that he's been waiting for Audrey all of his life. He shows Charlotte the wedding rings, but they change into plain rings as Charlotte stares at them. Henry gets her attention and she apologizes for spacing off. He insists that the wedding has to go smoothly and tells her to cooperate, and Charlotte agrees. Henry snaps back to reality and Dwight warns him that Charlotte will keep fighting him. Nathan tells Audrey that there won't be a wedding because it's nothing compared to what they've been through in the past. Charlotte tells Audrey what happened, but Audrey just laughs and says that Henry is nervous. She doesn't think anything is wrong, and Charlotte points out that the staff is disappearing. Grayson comes in to congratulate Audrey, but then says that he's never had an espresso martini before. He begins to have second thoughts, and Charlotte agrees, but Audrey says that she's getting married in 15 minutes and asks them to wait outside. Nathan says that he loves Audrey, and she has to come back to him. Audrey looks at herself fin the mirror and remembers Nathan. Grayson finds Henry and wonders why he's in such a rush. When Grayson wonders why he can't remember anything about their friendship, and the band does the sound check. Grayson is astonished to hear music, and realizes that in real life he's deaf. Henry angrily says that he did him a favor by getting him out of Haven and giving him back his hearing, and Grayson signs that he doesn't want his favors. Charlotte leads Audrey to the hallway outside the room, and they listen as Henry explains that it costs him to bring people into the dream world. Grayson tells him to put them all back, and Henry kills him. The corpse dissolves and Charlotte leads Audrey back to the dressing room as Henry hears them. In the dressing room, Audrey tries to make senses of what happened. Charlotte remembers what she came to do and warns that they're both in terrible danger. Dwight confirms that Grayson is dead and Henry warns that he'll kill Charlotte and Audrey if they fight him. The Guardsman figures that Henry doesn't have enough power to control everyone he's controlling, and asks what happened to Henry's parents. Henry says that there was a car accident and he's an orphan, and Dwight figures that an old relative took him in and abused him. The Troubled man had no friends and trapped people in his imaginary world. Henry insists that it's the best thing that ever happened to him, and promises to push his trouble to the limit. Dwight grabs him and warns that he has no idea what the Trouble is doing about him, and Henry figures that he only cares about Charlotte. Audrey doesn't believe Charlotte's description of her life, and Charlotte says that it will take both of them to end the Troubles. She says that Nathan is her true lover and asks her to remember her past in the dream world. Henry calls to Audrey and Charlotte warns that they're out of time. She tells Audrey that she's her mother and begs her to remember. Charlotte admits that she hasn't been treating her as a daughter because she was scared, and says that she needs Audrey back. Audrey remembers Charlotte hugging her in the real world and stares at her mother in shock. Seth searches the Internet and finds a man in North Carolina who can remove the "black tar" of evil from someone's soul. Duke figures that the "black tar" is aether and agrees to check it out. Seth goes in to get some snacks, but then loses his memory of Duke and Haven. He comes back and tells Duke to leave, and drives off. In Haven, Nathan tells Audrey to find out what happened to Henry as a kid. In the dream world Audrey sits outside, Audrey finds a newspaper at her feet. It has an article a boy surviving a car crash, and another article about Nathan apprehending a fugitive. There's a photo of Nathan, and Audrey remembers their times together. As she remembers, Henry comes over and says that they need to get married right now. Audrey says that she remembers everything and doesn't belong there, and Henry says that he'll make sure that she isn't in love with someone else. Duke gets in front of Seth's van as Seth pulls out, and says that they're heading to North Carolina. He mentions Haven, mermen, and Rougarou, and Seth finds haven familiar. Duke gets in and says that he's not leaving his side, and Seth reluctantly drives on. Audrey tells Henry to give a people a chance to know the real him, and Henry says that it is the real him. She says that he's not strong enough to keep her from the people she loves, and tells him not to let his Trouble ruin him. Henry warns that no one will forgive him for abducting her, and wants her love rather than her protection. Audrey says that she only feels sorry for him and puts the wedding ring down. Henry promises to destroy the place and everyone else in it, but Audrey advances on him and says that he can't keep control. The landscape flickers and Audrey warns that he's doing too much at once. She tells Henry to make a choice: destroy them all or save himself. Henry screams that it's his place. Audrey wakes up. She hugs Nathan and says that she's back because he never let her go. The remaining coma victims wake up, and Charlotte finds Dwight at her side. She gets up and they kiss. Henry sits alone in his world. Audrey realizes that Charlotte went in despite the risk, and Charlotte assures her that she meant everything she said. They hug and Audrey says that she's glad that Charlotte is her mother. Charlotte says that she doesn't want anyone else to end up like Henry so they need to end the Troubles together. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross * Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne * Rossif Sutherland as Henry/The Sandman * Tim Beresford as Grayson * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Murlane Carew as Security Guard *Vi Tang as Thug Quotes *'Seth': Secret we are surrounded by sides on all side skeptics. But we will look inside because we may find clues. the storage door revealed to be Duke. Or just a really well-dressed homeless guy. Great. Duke: Seth? Seth: Yeah? What? Duke: I'm not even surprised. Seth: Okay I'm sorry, do I know you? Duke: Actually, that's good. That's--that's exactly how I feel. In fact, unless somebody is holding a pocket knife at twins, you are not gonna tell Audrey or Nathan where I am. You understand? Okay? Seth: Okay. I don't know who that is. Duke: Come on. Audrey. Parker. Wacky town. Seth: No. Duke: Yes! We--we--we--we--we fought, like a big giant hairy monster together. It was ripping people's hearts out. Seth: Yeah see I do know what a Rougarou is. Duke: Okay! Seth: And if I had seen one, I'm pretty sure I'd remember. However, I have no trouble remembering that you just threatened to separate me from my testicles. So I think I'm gonna say...bye. Featured Music * "Mr. Sandman" by The Chordettes * "Rock N' Roll Stomp" by Robert Bertola, Eric L Schenkman * "First to Know" by Saturn Missiles * "Ulysses" by Josh Garrels Trivia * This episode marks Lucas Bryant's directional debut. * "Look" was the original title before it was changed to "Enter Sandman" * "Enter Sandman" is the third episode to take place on the same day as "The Trial of Nathan Wuornos" and before that, "Power". * This was the last episode to film in the Chester, Nova Scotia area before production moved to Halifax, Nova Scotia.http://www.syfy.com/haven/photos/fun-facts-enter-sandman Links summary from tv.com References Category:Season 5